A Shattered World
by McCracken
Summary: A parallel universe where XL766 is evil (even more evil than he already is)


"A Shattered World"  
  
By: McCracken  
  
Road Rovers, MIB and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers,   
and the crew of the Space Rover 2, and the Lone Dog Team are property of Kristen Coughlan.  
Strayers are property of Steven Today. Huntress, Duke, and Canis are property of Greywolf Lupous.  
L33T Team, Bobcat Strayers and Phantom Canine are property of McCracken. Everyone I haven't mentioned  
belong to other ppl that I didn't mention.  
  
Setting: Huge areana in Parvo's base with hundreds of Cano-Mutants, Felo-Sapiens, Cano-Sapiens, and Felo-  
Cano-Sapiens looking down and cheering. Inside the areana the Road Rovers and Lone Dog team are waiting  
for something to come out.  
  
Hunter  
Look Lone Dog, we need to work together against whatever comes out those doors.  
  
Lone Dog  
Right.  
  
Two double doors open up in front of them. Then, XL766 walks in. He's wearing a full body bule shirt with  
white gloves and white boots with gold tips. He's also wearing white armor with golden straps.  
  
XL766  
Yes Parvo?  
  
Parvo  
XL766, this is the moment you've been waiting for, these are the Road Rovers. Destory them! Kill them all!  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
No prob.  
  
XL766 rushes at the Road Rovers, quickly picking his target, Exile. Exile realizes these and fires his freeze  
vision at him, but XL766 backhands the beam away and punches through Exile. Exile instantly spits out blood  
and falls down. Exile tries to stand up, but XL766 steps on the back of his neck, breaking it. Everyone looks  
shocked. XL766 gives a smug smile.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Next.  
  
Hunter, in a fit of rage, runs full speed at XL766, but when he gets there, XL766 disappears. Hunter looks confused  
and XL766 reappears behind Colleen. Colleen looks shocked, but before she can react, XL766 judo chops her  
neck, breaking it. XL766 then brings his elbow back, hitting Jason in the nose and breaking it. Jason grabs his  
nose in pain and XL766 grabs him by the neck and picks him up. Bear comes up behind XL766 and punches him  
hard in the back. XL766 doesn't even notice it.  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Don't worry Bear, you'll have your turn soon enough.  
  
Bear gives a scared look, which turns to pure terror when he sees Jason's head pop off. XL766 drops his limp  
body and kicks Bear across the areana and into a wall. Hunter, once more, rushes at XL766, but once he gets  
there, XL766 is already gone.  
  
Hunter (Mad)  
Stay still and fight me you bastard.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic, voice only)  
Nah, I'd much rather make you watch your entire team die.  
  
XL766 reappears behind Kouv and puts him in a head lock. Kouv quickly brings his head back and hits XL766  
in the head. XL766 releases him and takes a step back. Kouv punches him and Hunter runs at him at full speed  
and drop kicks XL766. XL766 falls down.  
  
Parvo (Surprised)  
No, there's just no way XL766 could be defeated so easily.  
  
Hunter (Mad)  
That's the last straw Parvo, you're dead now! I'll make you pay for Exile, Colleen, and Jason.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Tell me Hunter, how are you going to do that when you're six feet under?  
  
Hunter looks scared as XL766 jumps to his feet and rushes at him. XL766 grabs Hunter's left arm and pulls it,  
instantly ripping it out of the socket. Hunter falls down on his knees and gives a cry of pain. XL766 laughs.  
  
XL766 (Laughing)  
You Road Rovers aren't any fun at all. Maybe the Lone Dog Team will be better.  
  
XL766 appears right in front of Bud, but Bud quickly realizes this and grabs XL766's neck and attempts to strangle  
him. XL766 just gives and smug smile and grabs Bud by his neck. After a few seconds, Bud lets go of XL766  
and grabs XL766's arm, trying to pry his hand off. XL766 knees Bud in the gut, breaking a few ribs. Bud falls  
down and XL766 kicks him into the crowd. Rebel rushes XL766 without even thinking, but Krista grabs him  
and stops him.  
  
Krista (Crying)  
No Rebel, you'll only end up like everyone else.  
  
Rebel knows that Krista is right and stops.  
  
XL766  
Come on, isn't someone going to attack? No? Well then, I guess I'll just have to pick someone. Ah, I think I've  
made my decsion.  
  
XL766 rushes at Mama, and kicks her in half. XL766 laughs and feels a tapping on his shoulder. XL766 turns  
around and Tundra decks him. XL766 takes a step back and Tundra kicks him in the jaw. XL766 goes flying  
back into a wall. Tundra rushes at XL766 and begins to unload a frenzy of punches and kicks. XL766 looks  
totally shocked but regains his composure and catches Tundra's fist. Tundra tries to pull it back, but XL766  
just squeezes it until there's a loud crack and then releases it. Tundra takes a step back in pain and XL766 punches  
through Tundra's gut. Tundra falls down and almost instantly, Tramp and Mush rush at XL766. XL766 blocks  
allof their punches, but Mush grabs him and Tramp begins to punch him in the stomach. XL766, who looks   
really mad, flips Mush over him so that Tramp punches him. XL766 then punches through Mush's chest and into  
Tramp's stomach. Both Mush and Tramp fall down. Kara begins to cry. XL766 just laughs.  
  
XL766 (Laughing)  
Jeez, you guys are really dropping like flies.  
  
Scarface  
It's a freaking slaughter house in here, we've got to get out.  
  
Nitro  
I have a plan.  
  
Nitro opens her mouth and uses her Banshee Howl, knocking XL766 across the areana and through a wall.  
  
Paws (Scared)  
Quick, let's get the hell out of here.  
  
The Road Rovers and Lone Dog team run towards the exit, but Nitro (out of energy) falls down. Bear notices  
this and tries to run towards her, but XL766 rushes out of the hole towards Nitro. Bear continues to run towards  
her, but Mark grabs him.  
  
Mark (Electronic voice)  
Stop, you're only going to get yourself killed too!  
  
Bear (Mad)  
It doesn't matter, I'd rather die then be without Nitro!  
  
Mark (Electronic voice, annoyed)  
You'll never be able to get revenge if you die now, I'm sorry Bear, but stop it and come on!  
  
Bear gives a pitiful look towards Nitro, who is being picked up by her neck by XL766.  
  
Bear (Upset)  
I'm sorry Nitro.  
  
Bear goes with the other Road Rovers.  
  
Nitro (Smug, hardly able to breathe)  
Go ahead, someday someone stronger than you is going to come and f***ing kill you.  
  
XL766 (Laughing)  
And let me guess, that someone is going to be Bear? I've had enough if this crap.  
  
XL766 breaks her neck.  
  
The screen fades out into black.  
  
Narrator (Voice only, male)  
After the Road Rovers first met XL766, they made an alliance with the Lone Dog Team in hopes that united, they  
could kill this monster. However, XL766 proved far to powerful and began to hunt the Road Rovers and Lone  
Dog Team one by one until only a few were left. Also, XL766 turned on his own master, killing Parvo, Groomer,  
and the entire Felo-Sapien Overlords stationed around Earth. The only Road Rovers and Lone Dog Team members  
left to combat XL766 are Hunter, Ginger, Lily, Angel, Yamotto, Bear, Amber, Duke, Sean, and Zach (the son of  
Yamotto and Ginger). Most of Earth's population have been killed at the paws of XL766, leaving this a  
shattered world....  
  
Setting: Abandoned parking garage. XL766 is walking around, looking for anyone to kill.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Hear doggy, doggy, doggy. I promise I won't hurt you THAT bad.  
  
XL766 hears a noise coming from behind a car. XL766 walks over to it and sees Sean, who instantly attacks  
XL766. XL766 blocks all of Sean's punches, but Sean kicks him in the side XL766 takes a step back.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
You know Sean, the only reason that I've let you live this long is because you're such a damn good fighter.  
  
Sean (Irish accent, sarcastic)  
Aye, you're not too bad yourself laddy.  
  
They grab each others fist and push against each other, waiting for one to back down. XL766 brings up his leg  
and knees Sean in the jaw. Sean goes flying up, but XL766 punches Sean in the chest, making him go flying  
back and out of the parking garage. Sean falls down two stories and lands on his back. Sean doesn't get up.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
Way to go XL766, you just killed the only person who ever gave you a challenge.  
  
Voice (Smug, male)  
Don't worry XL766, there's still a few fighter out there.  
  
XL766 turns around and sees Bear pointing a pistol straight at his face. XL766 sighs.  
  
XL766 (Sighing)  
Bear, Bear, Bear, Bear, will you ever learn?  
  
XL766 hears a shotgun being loaded. He turns around and sees Duke pointing a shotgun at him from point blank  
range.  
  
Duke (Smug)  
Well, well, XL766, what are you going to do now you bastard?  
  
XL766 (Turning back to Bear, Smug, Clint Eastwood impression)  
Go ahead, make my day.  
  
Everything goes into slow motion. Duke pulls the trigger to the shotgun and Bear pulls the trigger to the pistol.  
  
XL766 dodges to the left so that Bear gets a face full of buckshot and Duke with a bullet in the face. XL766  
laughs. Bear falls down dead. Duke falls down as well.  
  
XL766 (Laughing)  
Nice try guys, and Duke, I know you're alive.  
  
Duke stands up.  
  
Duke (In shock)  
Bear....  
  
XL766 (Laughing)  
Oh, I'm afraid that Bear is long since departed. But hey, he's with Nitro now.  
  
XL766 bursts into laughter.  
  
Voice (Mad, female)  
Let's see you laugh without a head.  
  
Angel rushes at XL766 with two swords. XL766 tries to punch her, but Angel uses her swords like a scissors and  
catches XL766's fist. XL766 tries to pull it back, but he can't. Angel then tightens the swords, chopping XL766's  
hand off. XL766 takes a step back and howls in pain. Angel tosses a sword to Duke. Angel and Duke then attack  
XL766, trying to take off his head. XL766 is surprised by their attack, but finally regains composure and uses  
his arm to block Duke's sword (breaking it in the process) and grabs Angel's. XL766 regenerates his hand and  
breaks off part of Angel's sword. He then uses that to chop off Angel's head. Duke looks at XL766 with utter  
hatered.  
  
Duke (Hateful)  
You f***er! How could you be so heartless?  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Look Duke, even though I like to pretend I am, I'm not some all knowing power. So stop asking me that! And I  
think I might let you live for now, I have bigger fish to fry. Namely what's left of the DAH, ever since I killed  
Fetch, they've been trying every little way to kill me. Now if you'll excuse me.  
  
XL766 turns and leaves. Duke just falls to his knees in shock.  
  
Duke (Thinking, terrified)  
It's true, he can't be killed.  
  
Setting: What's left of RRHQ. Most of it has been destoryed by XL766. Amber, Lily, Yamotto, and Duke are  
there. Duke just finished telling them what happened.  
  
Duke  
And that's why I'm the only one coming back.  
  
Yamotto (Japenese accent, Stern)  
This gets worse and worse all of the time. There must be some way to kill that beast.  
  
Amber (Mad)  
I HATE THAT DOG!  
  
Setting: RR rec room (Our universe). Amber is talking with Krista.  
  
Amber (Mad)  
I HATE THAT DOG!  
  
Krista (Sarcastic)  
What did XL766 do this time?  
  
Amber (Mad)  
The usual, forget that we had a date last night. He was too busy killing some terrorists to care about his girlfriend.  
  
Krista sighs.  
  
Krista  
If XL766 is annoying you this much, then dump him.  
  
Amber (Mad)  
I'm very close to doing that.  
  
XL766 walks in with a bouquet of flowers. He hands them to Amber.  
  
XL766 (Apologetic)  
Look Amber, I'm really sorry about last night. I tried to tell Professor Shepard that I had a date with you and to  
get Phantom Canine to do it, but he refused. He said that Phantom Canine is too new to send out on a dangerous  
mission.  
  
Amber (Mad, handing the flowers back to XL766)  
And tell me, since the Bobcat Strayers are permanently stuck with the L33T Team, why wasn't I told about it?  
  
XL766 (Defensive)  
The rest of the Bobcat's were there. I was wondering where you were.  
  
Amber (Mad)  
That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard.  
  
Coyota walks by.  
  
Coyota (Confused)  
Hey Amber, why weren't you at the mission last night?  
  
Amber (Confused)  
We had a mission?  
  
Coyota  
Well, yeah.  
  
Amber (Apologetic)  
Oh my gosh, Xie, I'm sorry.  
  
XL766  
Just forget about it Amber.  
  
Coyota walks out.  
  
Coyota (Thinking to herself)  
You owe me BIG time for that one XL766.  
  
XL766 (Handing the flowers back to Amber)  
You still want these?  
  
Amber (Lovingly)  
Sure, I'll be back in a second.  
  
Amber leaves.  
  
Krista (Sarcastic)  
You know, one of these days she's going to find out.  
  
XL766 (Disappointed)  
I know, but I just can't tell her.  
  
Krista  
Well, you really need to XL766. She's your girlfriend, she'll understand.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Yeah, she'll understand, after she dumps me.  
  
Krista  
She'll end up dumping you if you don't tell her.  
  
Amber comes storming back in.  
  
Amber (Furious)  
XL766! I just talked with Winston, and there wasn't a mission last night!  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself)  
Winston is going to get a stern kick to the nuts next time I see him.  
  
Amber (Furious)  
You were with Ginger last night weren't you? Or was it Lacey? It better not have been Lacey! It was probably  
Sheila! I swear I'll....  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
Calm down Amber! You want to know where I was last night? Fine I'll tell you! I was working on getting a  
family! That's where I was! There, happy now?  
  
Everyone looks shocked.  
  
Krista (Shocked)  
I just thought you were getting your driving test done.  
  
XL766  
Yeah, that was the excuse I was using.  
  
Amber (Shocked)  
You're serious, aren't you?  
  
XL766 (Embarrassed)  
Yes I am. I sort of want a place outside of RRHQ. Besides, I've never been outside of Cano-Sapien form in my  
entire life. Sorry, Amber I should of told you what I was doing.  
  
Amber looks at XL766 and realizes that he's not lying.  
  
Amber  
You really want to be part of a family?  
  
XL766  
If I can find one that will take me, then yeah.  
  
Amber hugs XL766.  
  
Amber (Apologetic)  
I'm sorry Xie. But there's one thing I want to say.  
  
XL766 (Confused)  
What would that be?  
  
Amber (Sly)  
Make sure that home you plan on getting has room for two.  
  
XL766 (Excited)  
Really?  
  
Amber (Happy)  
You bet ya.  
  
XL766 and Amber kiss. Krista stands up.  
  
Krista (Sarcastic)  
I'll just leave you two alone for a bit.  
  
Setting: Desert Road (parallel universe). A convoy of DAH vans has been hit by XL766. Only one German  
Shepard Cano-Sapien is still alive. The German Shepard points a gun at XL766.  
  
German Shepard (Mad, bleeding)  
Only one of us are going to live through this.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Nah shit.  
  
XL766 rushes at the German Shepard. The German Shepard opens fire, but XL766 grabs the gun and pulls it  
away (taking the German Shepard's arm with it). The German Shepard takes a step back and falls down and dies.  
  
XL766 (Surprised)  
Jeez, I was hoping he'd have a little bit of fight in him. Oh well.  
  
XL766 turns and walks towards his Cycleborg, but Yamotto jumps in his way.  
  
XL766  
Well, well, well, what have we got here? Yamotto, out here by yourself? I'd really hate to leave Zach without  
a father.  
  
Yamotto (Stern)  
You're regin of terror ends now XL766.  
  
XL766 (Laughing)  
Fool, you know that I cannot be killed.  
  
Yamotto (Stern)  
I highly doubt that.  
  
Yamotto rushes at XL766 and takes a swipe at XL766 with his sword. XL766 dodges it and and tries to punch  
Yamotto, but Yamotto dodges it.  
  
XL766  
You're doing a lot better than you were the last time we fought.  
  
Yamotto slashes XL766 across the chest with his sword.  
  
Yamotto  
And you're doing worse.  
  
XL766 gives an angry look and Yamotto rushes at him again. XL766 grabs Yamotto's sword and turns it around  
and jams it into Yamotto's stomach. Yamotto falls to the ground. XL766 begins to laugh.  
  
XL766 (Laughing)  
Nice try there Yamotto, but don't worry. I'll make sure to send Ginger and Zach up to you.  
  
Yamotto gives a pissed look and slowly stands up and pulls the out of him.  
  
Yamotto (Pissed, In pain)  
You will not speak of my family in such a horrible way!  
  
Yamotto swings his sword at XL766 and hits him in the face leaving a bleeding cut from XL766's forehead to  
his chin. XL766 takes a step back in pain and Yamotto strikes him in the back with his sword. XL766 falls  
down. Yamotto raises his sword and stabs XL766 in the back.  
  
Yamotto (Blunt, Thinking to himself)  
Ginger, Zach, I am sorry I will not be returning, but I will make sure that your live will be better Zach.  
  
Yamotto raises his sword one last time and brings it down, aiming for XL766's neck. However, before the sword  
can make contact, XL766 flips himself up and grabs the sword. XL766 begins to punch Yamotto with his free  
hand until Yamotto lets go of his sword. Yamotto falls down.  
  
XL766 (Amazed)  
How on Earth could you do that Yamotto? Out of nowhere you became more powerful than any other dog that  
I've fought so far.  
  
Yamotto (Smug, In pain)  
It's simple, you made a threat to my family.  
  
XL766 (Confused)  
So?  
  
Yamotto (Smug, In pain)  
Someone has colded hearted as you could never understand love.  
  
XL766 gives an angry look and stabs Yamotto in the throat with his own sword. Yamotto dies instantly. XL766  
turns to his Cycleborg and drives off.  
  
Setting: What's left of RRHQ. Ginger is sitting on a couch, crying her head off. Infront of her there is a bloody  
sword. Zach walks in. Zach is a Canaan Dog/ Japanese Spitz. He has one floppy ear and one straight one. His  
tail is curled. He has rusty colored spots on his floppy ear, tail, over his right eye, and on his back.  
  
Zach (American Accent, Confused)  
What's wrong mom?  
  
Ginger (Middle Eastern Accent, Crying)  
Your father.... your father is dead.  
  
Zach (Disbelief)  
No way. He can't be dead.  
  
Ginger continues to cry and Zach notices the sword and realizes it's his dad's. Zach sits next to his mom and hugs  
her.  
  
Ginger (Crying)  
He tried to take XL766 on alone. Your father always did vow to kill that thing.  
  
Zach (Reassuring, Crying)  
Do not worry mother, he shall be avenged.  
  
Ginger (Crying)  
No Zachary, I don't want to lose you too.  
  
Zach (Blunt)  
No mother, I cannot allow that thing to live anymore. I will avenge my father!  
  
Zach stands up and picks up his father's sword and leaves. Ginger only watches him go.  
  
Ginger (Thinking to herself, Proud)  
That dog is too much like his father. If anyone here stands a change against that beast, then it is him.  
  
On his way out, Zach passes by Duke.  
  
Duke (Blunt)  
Becareful Zach.  
  
Zach (Blunt)  
I will Duke-San.  
  
Zach leaves.  
  
Duke (To Ginger, Blunt)  
Do you want me to go after him?  
  
Ginger (Blunt)  
Yes, but only step in if he might die. I don't want him continue on this blood fued.  
  
Duke nods his head and leaves.  
  
Setting: Old Houston. The city is in ruins. XL766 is driving his Cycleborg down a street.  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself, Sarcastic)  
I knew I shouldn't have taken that left at what's left of Alburquerque.  
  
XL766 continues to drive until he sees a young Cano-Sapien jump out from an alley. XL766 increases his speed  
to try to hit him, but the Cano-Sapien dodges him. XL766 stops the Cycleborg and reaches for his helmet, but it  
falls in half. XL766 looks in front of him and sees Zach with Yamotto's sword pointed down.  
  
XL766 (Surprised)  
Zach? I thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow.  
  
Zach (Mad)  
Cut the shit XL766. We both know why I'm here, so let's just get it on.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
If you insist.  
  
XL766 jumps off his Cycleborg and decks Zach in the muzzle. Zach goes flying back into a building. XL766 rushes  
at him, but Zach disappears. XL766 looks confused, but begins to move violent, like he's being punched. XL766's  
arm falls off and XL766 takes a few steps back.  
  
Zach (Voice only, Smug)  
What's wrong XL766? I thought you loved to fight. If you asked me, I'd say...  
  
XL766 grows his arm again and reaches out. He grabs the air like a neck and bring it in front of him.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
If you asked me, I'd say that you talk too much for someone who can't afford to be caught.  
  
Zach appears, being choked by XL766. Zach raises his father's sword and stabs XL766 numerous times with it in  
the stomach. Zach then stops and begins to turn blue. XL766 finally throws him up into a nearby building.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic, Getting on his Cycleborg)  
Like father, like son.  
  
XL766 drives off.  
  
Setting: What's left of RRHQ, two days later. Zach is lying in a bed and opens his eyes. At his side is his mother,  
Ginger.  
  
Zach (In pain, Upset)  
Mother, I failed. Dad would be disappointed with me.  
  
Ginger (Blunt)  
Don't say that Zach, your dad would have been very proud of you. You were able to do what many Cano-Sapiens  
before you could not. But for now, you just rest.  
  
Setting: What's left of RRHQ, two months later. Zach and Duke are sitting on a couch. Lily comes in.  
  
Lily (Happy)  
You'll never guess what I just made.  
  
Zach (Sarcastic)  
Something that doesn't work.  
  
Lily gives him a cold look.  
  
Lily (Blunt)  
Actually, it might just be able to stop XL766.  
  
Setting: Outside of RRHQ. Lily, Duke, Zach, Hunter (with a robotic left arm), Ginger, and Amber are gathered  
around a 1982 GMC Custom Van.  
  
Hunter (Confused)  
You invented the 1982 GMC Custom Van? Whoa, sweet.  
  
Lily (Annoyed)  
I didn't make the van, I converted it into a time-machine.  
  
Amber (Confused)  
How did you do that?  
  
Lily (Smug)  
If I told you, I'd have to kill you.  
  
Duke (Blunt)  
So, basically, we could go back in time and stop XL766 from ever being created?  
  
Lily (Blunt)  
Well sorta, there's only room for one though.  
  
Hunter (Uneasy)  
Well, I guess I better be the one to go.  
  
Lily (Blunt)  
No, you can't go.  
  
Hunter (Confused)  
Why not?  
  
Lily (Blunt)  
Because if the past you saw you, then who knows what things in history could change. We need to send the only  
person here who doesn't exist in the past.  
  
Ginger (Upset)  
You can't be serious Lily. What if Zach doesn't come back.  
  
Zach (Blunt)  
Mother please, if this is the only way I can ever hope to defeat XL766, then so be it.  
  
Lily (Quickly before Ginger can say anything)  
Well then it's settled. Zach goes back in time to stop XL766. Now Zach, let me show you how to use this thing.  
  
Setting: Outside of RRHQ. Same as before, but everyone except Zach and Lily are asleep from Lily's talking.  
  
Lily (Stern)  
You got that?  
  
Zach (Confused)  
Got what? Was I suppose to be listening?  
  
Lily (Annoyed)  
Just get in the damn van.  
  
Zach gets into the van and drives off. In a few seconds, the van disappears in a bright flash.  
  
Narrator (Voice Over, Blunt)  
And with a flash of light, the future's only hope goes into the past in hope of destorying XL766 before he is even  
created. 


End file.
